Wolfy Surprise
by sherry bisel
Summary: Bella finds out that Phil isnt her father and that charlie is. She has to move down to la push. What happens when all the guys want her but she only wants one and when she gets mad her secret will come out.
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe all this is actually happening. First I find out that Phil isn't my real Father. I'm apparently Quilluette. My Mom wants me to move in with my real father Charlie to get to know him better, and I have to leave all my friend here in Florida just to meet a guy I don't even know in some town with a population of like 0. La push will be my new home and I have to go to La Push tribal school.

My name is Isabella Swan. I'm 17 and I've lived most of my life thinking Phil, My mother's husband was my father and that my last name was Dwyer. Well Apparently my mom lied. My real Fathers name is Charlie Swan and he lives in La Push Washington. I have spoken to him once and I'm on the plane right now to go live with him.

I was on Phil's private jet. He is a major leaguue baseball player. He likes to spoil me alot and now I know why. He wanted it to feel like I was his real daughter because he has known me for almost my whole life and has supported me and my mom. He doesn't have any children, but I do still think of him as a Father figure.

Phil always had me get the best of everything, saying that his 'Princess' should have nothing but the finest. I use to laugh at him when he would buy me something overly expensive because I wouldn't take it and he would pout. Now I just go along with it because I know there is no way out of his gifts. Even with me not living with him, he bought me the new Nissan Titan and a limitless credit card. I all but cried when he gave it to me.

I have 2 other cars other than the Titan. Well an Aston Martin and a Street fighter motorcycle. My mother was a little worried about the Motorcycle but I begged and she finally let me get it. I was brought out of my thoughts by the flight attendant Marc saying that we had landed and telling me to have a good day.

I got into the limo waiting for me and told them my Fathers address. I pulled my phone out and checked my messages. I had 5 messages and 2 missed calls, 2 of the texts from Maddie and 3 of them form my mom. The missed calls were form Phil and my mom.

From: Maddie Baby

To: Bella

Hey girly wat you up 2?

u at ur padre's house yet?

miss u mucho much chica.

To:Maddie Baby

From:Bella

Hey just got off da plane.

on my way to his casa.

love u and miss u 2 :)

Maddie is like my sister. She has lived next door to me since I lived in Florida. If I ever had a problem I would go to her and we would eat ice cream and chat for hours. She is Mexican and taught me Spanish so we could speak without my parents knowing what I said.

I put my phone away as we pulled up to a big house. It was beautiful. The lawn was huge and the grass was really green. There was 5 sexy guys out there. All of them had light brown skin but darker than mine. They were all really built and probably have all of the girls drooling over them. They were playing football but stopped when they saw the limo pull up. I looked down to see what I was wearing. I had my brown hair down and curly, I was wearing a red tank top with black skinny jeans, my Christian Louboutin Velor scrunch boots with the red heel, and my big Jimmy Choos sunglasses. I smirked because I knew I looked hott.

The limo stopped and one of the guys yelled into the house probably at Charlie. The driver got my door and I stepped out. By this time Charlie was out of the house standing by the guys and they all gasped. My smirk grew even bigger as I walked closer.

"Hi Isabella, I'm Charlie your Father." Charlie stuttered out.

"Whats up Charlie, hey boys." I said confidently. The guys seemed to snap out of a trance and smiled big white toothy grins at me.

"Oh and it's Bella. No one calls me Isabella."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam POV

We were all at Charlies place when the guys that were outside yelled to us that there was a limo outside. Charlie, Jacob and myself got up and walked outside. I thought they were joking but in fact there was a limo outside of the house and all the guys were staring at it.

The driver opened the door and out stepped sex on legs. She had mahogany hair, and long firm legs. She was wearing a red tank top with black jeans and boots. She had a purse and suitcase. Oh, so this was Charlies daughter. Well dangg! I have got to get her alone. I smiled to myself while dirty images popped into my head of me and this girl doing the dirty.

"Hi Isabella, I'm Charlie your Father." Charlie said sounding totally disbelieving.

"Wats up Charlie. Hey boys." Isabella said.

"Oh and it's Bella, no one calls me Isabella." Bella said. God her voice was like bells and just looking at her made me feel like I was in heaven.

Wait! what the hell am I saying? This girl is going to be nothing but a good fuck.

"Well Bella these are some of the local boys, they go to your school." Charlie said.

Bella POV

"So what are you guys' names?" I asked only flirting a little bit. What?! When you have about 8 very hot, tall, muscular, tan guys standing in front of you, why not have some fun. I smiled brightly at them.

"Hi, my name is Jacob and this is Paul, Jared, Seth, Embry, Collin, Brady and Sam." Jake said every ones names while pointing at them.

"Well Bella, how about we get you settled in. Oh and I hope it's okay with you but usually the guys are here everyday. Is that okay?" Charlie asked.

"Of course I'm fine with 8 totally hot guys chillin all day." I said and winked at the guys. Charlie seemed to notice something when he looked at me.

"Bells when did you get your lip peirced?" Dad asked looking sheepish. I laughed because I know for a fact that he didn't want to hear that story.

"Dad I don't think you want to hear that story." I said smirking. That was a bad idea though, because all the guys looked even more curious.

We walked into the house and I was amazed. It looked really good. It reminded me of a frat house. There was sports stuff and clothes everywhere but it was still clean. There was motorcycle magazines and I even think I seen a Playboy magazine. The guys followed us up to my room and surprisingly we all squished in to it. The room was really big, it had a double king size bed dresser, plasma flat screen t.v. on the wall. The colors of the room were green blue purple and black.

"Oh my gosh Dad thanks. It's amazing." I squealed and jumped onto the bed.

"Well the guys helped, I'm really glad you like it." He said and there was a bunch of 'Your welcomes' and 'No problems' from the guys.

I kicked everyone out and started unpacking. I turned my music up all the way and started planning what to do with all those hot guys. I could tell I was going to like it here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Charlie's POV**

"Sam, can you come in here for a minute?" I yelled into the living room where all the pack was hanging out. We just showed Bella her room and let her unpack.

"Yeah Charlie what's up?" Sam asked as he came in and sat down.

"Well I'm worried about Bella. All of you guys have seemed to take an interest in her. After what happened to Leah, what if Bella phases?" I asked slightly on the verge of freaking out.

"Yes I have noticed that too, all of us are worried about looking into her eyes because of imprinting, and to the phasing thing, if that does happen what if she takes the alpha status. I'm perfectly okay with that but are you okay with it? Bella and Jacob are meant for the Alpha spot so I will give her a choice if she does phase."

"I agree with you on the Alpha spot, and I am perfectly okay with one of you guys imprinting on her, I just want to be the second to know. I think we should wait to tell her about everything." I said back. He agreed and we went back into the living room to watch T.V.

Bella POV

I had just over heard my Dad and Sam talking in his office. I can't believe they weren't going to tell me. I am going to look all of those fuckers (Except for my Dad) and see who the fuck imprints on me. I hope all of them do and then I will be a bitch to all of them and break their hearts!

I have my first plan ready. I walked down stairs and asked my Dad if all of the guys could spend the night so I could get to know them. He was a little wary at the idea but he agreed. They went back to their houses and got their stuff while I went up tro my room and took a shower. Charlie said he was going to Billy Black's house to watch the game and he wouldn't be back until late. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I heard the guys walk inside as I was walking to my bedroom. I made a beeline to the staircase as I thought up a plan.


	4. Chapter 4

For anyone who thought Sam imprinted on Bella your wrong.. Nobody has imprinted on her, they just think she is really sexy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today would be my first day of school and phase 2 of my plan. Phase one was have all of the boys drooling over me when I went downstairs.

FLASHBACK

I made a beeline for the stairs and very gracefully made my way downstairs. I was going to the kitchen which just so happened to make me go through the living room. I was still only in my big fluffy towel so I knew I would at least get a reaction from them. I started whistling as I came into the living room and all the guys looked up. I couldn't help but snicker as every single one of their jaws dropped.

"You might want to close your mouths, don't wanna catch flies." I said and they all snapped out of it. I made sure not to look anyone in the eye.

I passed them all and kept whistling. I got a snapple and gummy bears out of the kitchen and went back into the living room. Right as I was about to sit down Paul got up and started walking towards me.

"What the hell are you doing?" He said and my mind went back to last year when- _No I will NOT think about him!! _

Paul grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I froze dead in my tracks. Who the hell does he think he is, telling me what to do in my own house. Paul sounds so much like- NO! don't think about him, just don't do it.

I started shaking and I felt like I was about to cry. Paul's expression reminded me of _him_ and I felt like I was going to freak out in front of all of them. I got it together as best as I could and with my meanest glare on. I took his arm, twisted it and made him flip over on his back. I got about an inch from his face and started yelling.

"Don't ever touch me and last time I checked this was my house! Unless you want broken bones back the fuck off." I sneered and he looked so surprised. I looked up and all the guys looked just as surprised. Oh yeah, now I get why. I just flipped a werewolf. Haha yeah well I have the strength and everything of a werewolve because I have already phased. I stopped though so I could age until I was 19. I straightened up and glanced back at Paul who was stock still on the floor. I was about to say something else when my dad came in with a baseball bat.

"Bells you okay, I heard you yelling and I didn't know if it was Jas-" I cut him off before anyone could hear him.

"Dad, don't. No It wasn't, it was Paul being an asshole." I said. Dad looked on the ground where Paul was still laying.

"How did he get on the ground." He asked. Before I could make up an excuse Brady cut in.

"Bella flipped him and got in his face." He said.

"Wait what, how is that possible Bella is hu- I mean she is so much smaller than Paul." My dad stuttered out. Yeah he almost said I was human.

"Well I'm going to bed. We'll reschedule the sleepover, night guys." I said as I kissed my dad on the cheek. I looked straight at Paul who was staring at me. I looked him in the eye on accident and he imprinted. Crap! Well one down 7 to go. I laughed while everyone looked at Paul with shocked expressions. I glared at him once more and started walking up the stairs.

"Night dog." I said to Paul. I went into my room and ate my gummy bears and drank my snapple. Tomorrow would be a wonderful day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Readers, I am so so so sorry that I am taking so long! I just cant seem to get any new ideas. I need inspiration. I feel bad so I thought for a long time and got this I hope it's not to horrible. I would especially like to thank Kyra Rose Cullen! You are definitely a big help and I can't wait to read your ideas! Thanks everyone for supporting me! R&R.**

* * *

All day today the guys have been staring, trying to figure me out. Sorry to bust their bubble, but its not going to happen. Today I was just going to hang out around the house and get settled. It's different to live with my dad. When I was younger I never knew him. My mom left him early on and I never got to visit.

So for my senior year I'm living with him and going to school at the La Push high school. I didn't have many friends' back in Florida because of my ex Jasper. I broke up with him after 2 years of dating because I got pregnant. I never told him and went to a boarding school out of town. I felt really bad for not telling him but truthfully I couldn't deal with everyone at school and their rumors. Maddie is the only one who knows, out of my friends. I had twins. A girl and boy, they are 2 years old. My daughter's name is Adeline and my son is Joseph. A week ago A guy named Jason tried to rape me and almost succeeded, so my mom didn't think it was safe for me in Florida. Phil and her told me about my real dad and said they wanted me to stay out here for awhile. The kids are staying with them until I can get settled. My dad knows about James and the kids.

I walked down stairs and automatically was hounded by the boys. Paul especially was continuously asking me how I flipped him and if I was hiding anything from them. I laughed in their faces multiple times. They would never figure it out and even if they do they won't understand.

Embry walked up to me and just looked at me. I quirked an eyebrow at him and rested my weight on one leg. He was trying to see if I would just out and say it. After almost a minute he cracked.

"So are you gonna tell us how you flipped Paul yesterday"? He asked with a huff. These boys were getting annoyed and I loved it.

"I don't even know what you're talking about. What is so strange about Paul getting flipped on his ass"? I said secretively. They couldn't exactly say it should be impossible for a human to flip a werewolf. They all looked around at my dad and Paul nervously, so Paul took this as his chance to start talking. I sighed and looked away annoyed.

"It's strange because you're a girl and I'm way stronger than you." He said accusingly.

"Your not seriously going to use me being a girl as an excuse are you, cause honestly we all know girls can do everything a guy can if not better." I sneered at him. I got up to leave, I was not going to sit and listen to these stupid boys try and figure me out.

I turned around and looked up as I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, don't leave because Paul is being an ass." He said sadly. At least someone feels bad for bugging me all day.

I looked up at his face and laughed hysterically. Embry had that lovesick face that you get when you imprint. After a second he shook his head and looked shocked around at everyone. My dad looked like he was about to pop with questions. I turned around still laughing and walked out the front door. I needed some shopping for me and the kids.


	6. Oh ya!

**I know you all are confused about Bella being imprinted on twice.**

**Its not a mistake I will get to the explanation later in the story.**

** I also know Bella being pregnant and all that is very common but please stick with me and this story.**

** I promise it will get better. Remember this is just the beginning.**

** If anyone has ideas I would be very grateful if You shared some!**

**Thank you all again for reading my story and extra thanks for reviewing.**

**_ I want to thank Kyra Rose Cullen! _**

**She is absolutely awesome and you will get to see why in Chapter 6! **

**Thanks, Sherry XoXO**


	7. Thanks!

Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews. I appreciate all the positive feedback and help to try and make this story better, since this story should be how you guys want it. So i'm not sure yet if i can continue writing. I havent really been able to come up with any mind blowing ideas for any of my stories. So, if anyone is interested in continuing this story fo me or making it your own i will be allowing that. Just PM me or review. Once again i enjoy seeing your feedback (:


End file.
